Common theories and other patent applications exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,035,054 dated 3-25-1935 to Durig, 2,218,838 dated 10-22-1940 to Alspaugh, 3,918,325 dated 11-11-1975 to Frost and 4,229,152 dated 10-21-1980 to Wojeick, have recognized and dwelled upon the lack of flexibility in the complex units of gear reduction, used to connect a vehicle's engine to the vehicle's drive wheels.
Many power transmissions function with persistent problems of total failure, high maintenance costs, high manufacturing costs, and high energy loss. These problems are deteriorative, brought about by excessive parts lists assembled into complex units of fluid pumps, clutches, brakes, jack shafts, and a plurality of gears, each sliding or rotating within and about one another during lengthy periods of direct drive operation.
Most transmissions must be utilized with a planned torque reserve in each given range, to provide for a "probable" load fluxuation, to avoid or accept the energy losses of a hydrokinetic unit.
The transmission here presented eliminates or utilizes a large portion of these problems. A relatively compact unit of gear reduction using a continuously flexible torque ratio has minimal energy losses during gear reduction rotations because the hydrokinetic action and related heat loss is activated only as a differential torque during the controlled progression from the reduction mode to the direct-drive mode with negligible energy loss. A very low percentage of friction, wear, and energy loss results from uniting and blending all internal resistance reaction into rotational output torque. Concentric journalling converts nearly one hundred percent of the input torque into one collective rotational output torque. Two free turning rotor brake discs and one support bearing are the only sources of energy loss during the direct-drive mode.
This transmission's selectable limit of maximum gear reduction, together with its continuous flexibility, facilitates torque regulation. When a flow control 30 reacts to speed changes in load revolutions, or to changing torque load, said flow control 30 is activated to monitor and define the selectivity of this transmission's variable ratio of gear reduction torque. Governor reaction to speed changes and changing manifold pressures are examples of torque reaction available for sensor evaluation.
Uses are not limited to the automotive field. Continuously variable reduction ratios can give any diesel engine application a more efficient speed range, or give internal-combustion engines a torque load range having a lower pollution factor. It can smooth out the sudden demands of heavy earth moving equipment, yet provide economical ratios between load peaks. Reduction ratio fluxuation can compensate for slippage incurred by a "track" driving either tractors or tanks. Intentionally over compensating relative track speed ratios will provide steering action, without losing the traction of either tread, while maintaining a solid direct mechanical contact to power the output at all times.
Rotary combustion engines and gas turbines would benefit significantly from this type of gear reduction to hold torque loads within a narrow range or to limit sudden speed accelerations.
The original targets were to improve economy and operational efficiency, reduce hydrocarbon emissions, and conserve energy by eliminating excessive engine loads.